Kisses
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Una llamada. Una visita. Se preocupa y se lo lleva a rastras hacia su habitación por tener signos de fiebre. Se arruinan sus planes de una linda cita. Un beso y luego, una confesión de amor. GianlucaxHanako.


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5. Ni Hanako Yasashine, es de HanakoYasashine. Tan solo, la pedí prestada para esta historia.

* * *

><p>Marco su número, un poco nervioso. Su mano estaba temblando como nunca, de seguro se ve como un idiota sentado en su cama.<p>

-¿Hola? Gian-kun, ¿Eres tú?

-S-si soy yo. – Trato de sonar calmado. – M-m-m-me pregunto si… - Tartamudeó mientras que en su mente se estaba regañando. _"Tonto tenia que ser" _pensó para si mismo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te ocurrió un problema? – Le bombardeo de preguntas, la chica se escuchaba preocupada y nerviosa.

-No, no, no era eso. – Negó divertido. – Quería invitarte a una salir. Me pregunto si puedes venir. – Agregó tranquilamente.

-¡Claro! Voy para allá.

-E-espera… - Y cortó la llamada.

Suspiro. Dejo el celular de lado. Se levanto de la cama, mientras que en su rostro, se adornaba una sonrisa. Meditó por unos segundos, y el timbre sonó. Pestañeo un par de veces.

Era cierto, él estaba solo. Ni que su madre estuviera en casa y le digiera: "Hijo, te esta buscando una persona, baja" no, estaba solo. Camino con rapidez, bajando los escalones con sumo cuidado, hasta que, al fin llego a la puerta. Tomo la perilla, la giró y abrió la puerta.

Cabello café, ondulado. Adornado por un cintillo blanco, al igual que la flor que llevaba, dejando ver su cabello como un diadema de perlas. Un vestido de igual color, con un listón a su espalda, ya que podía ver el largo lazo que desprendía.

Se sonrojo, se veía tan hermosa. Más que cualquier mujer que había pasado por delante de sus ojos, por su instituto, por el salón en el que estaba. Irónicamente, había en su salón más mujeres que hombres, pero sin duda ella era lo mejor. No había palabras como para describir la belleza de SU Hanako.

La chica le sonrió, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Gian-kun – Le habló suavemente- ¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Eh? No, no, no, nada. ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

-No lo creo – Dijo dudosa. – Estas todo rojo, ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

En ese momento iba a negarlo. Pero sintió la mano de Hanako en su cara.

Era tan suave, como la seda. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

-¡Gian! ¡Como puedes decirme eso! Te estas tambaleando… - La escuchó preocupada. Y era enserió, estaba tambaleándose.

La chica no le dejó decir ninguna palabra. Se lo llevo del brazo haciéndolo subir los escalones.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gianluca. Lo acerco a la cama y lo hizo sentarse.

-Ahora te quedas aquí y me esperas. Te prepararé una deliciosa sopa – Dijo sonriéndole, mientras ya abandonaba la habitación, dejando completamente solo a Gianluca.

Cerró sus ojos, tumbándose en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza, quizás si tenía razón.

Escucho el crujido de la puerta. Y un par de pasos, acercándose a él.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe para ver quien era.

-¿Te desperte? – Pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. - ¿Te sientes bien? – Volvió a cuestionar. Le sonrió amablemente. Acercó su mano hacia la frente de Gianluca. – Estas ardiendo… la sopa ya estará lista. – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Lo que no se había fijado la chica, era que Gianluca estiró su mano, para tomar un mechón del cabello castaño.

Jugo con el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Luego, dejo de hacerlo para moverse un poco y besarlo, en diversas partes.

La peli café, se sonrojo un poco. Sin darse cuenta cruzo sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos nerviosamente.

Un pensamiento recorrió por su mente.

-¡La sopa! - Exclamo alarmada. Haciendo salir a Gianluca del trance de besar sus cabellos cafés. La soltó y ella salió disparada hacia abajo, para ir a la cocina.

Y ahora le tocaba a él, sonrojarse por lo que hizo. Un beso en el cabello... ¿Que era lo que significaba? Había escuchado ello, de parte de _Sefi_ la mejor amiga de Hanako.

¡Claro! Se hizo memoria de ello; _Dependencia y tenerla para siempre. _Eso era, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojizas. ¿Acaso quería tener a Hanako para siempre para él? Después de todo, la quería demasiado. Y la amaba.

Se quedo sentado a lo indio, esperando a Hanako, que volviera con la sopa. Poco importaba si le regañaba, después de todo, sentía ese sentimiento de querer escuchar más su voz.

Le estaba entrando frío, por lo que decidió cobijarse en sus frazadas calentitas.

Escuchó los pasos de Hanako, se estaba acercando ya. Vio como se abría la puerta lentamente, y se sonrió para si solo.

-Veo que te gusta estar enfermo... - Dijo en forma de broma la chica, mientras venía con unos guantes, amarillos. Los que usaba su madre para cocinar, esos deliciosos pasteles y sopas.

-No es gracioso... - Soltó. - Me hace sentir realmente mal, que te haya invitado a salir y que me enferme ahora.

-Tómalo como una _cita_ - Rió levemente, mientras otra vez, las mejillas del oji azul, se turnaban rojas. - Ahora acomódate para darte la comida.

-No soy un niño - Contradijo cruzándose de brazos. - Puedo comer yo solo - Agregó mientras desviaba su mirada, para fingir un "enojo"

-Entonces, veamos si puedes hacerlo. - Le pasó el cucharón, mientras le acercaba la cacerola, para que probara.

Más de una vez falló en mover el cucharón. Más de una vez, casi gruñe en fallar.

La chica soltó una risita, mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-A ver... déjame alimentarte, Gian-kun. - Dijo mientras le quitaba el cucharón, aun con su sonrisa. Tomó un poco de la sopa en el cucharón y sopló para enfriarla. Se lo acercó, cerca de la boca para que comiera. Cosa que Gianluca no rechazó y probó su comida, cerrando sus ojos.

-Delicioso... - Susurró luego de terminar de comer. - Cocinas bien, Hana. De seguro, que harás feliz al hombre que se case contigo con la comida que cocinas. - Sonrió.

-No digas esas cosas... - Dijo un poco avergonzada. - Es lo básico de cocina. Sigo pensando que no cocino muy bien.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Yo soy el que no sabe cocinar! Ni siquiera se lo más simple.

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un cumplido. Gracias.

-De nada, perdere preziosi (1) - Se acercó un poco a Hanako. Estaban muy cerca, para luego, besar su frente. Tomó la mano de la chica y también deposito un beso.

Ni se inmuto, las blancas mejillas de Hanako se turnaron sonrosadas.

Gianluca sonrió satisfecho, era la primera vez, que había besado la frente de Hanako.

-Es mi forma de agradecimiento, por cuidarme. - Mencionó mientras soltaba la suave mano de la peli café.

-De-de-de-de-de-de nada... - Tartamudeó nerviosa, mientras retiraba la cacerola y el cucharón. Ya había terminado de alimentar al oji azul. - Ya-ya-ya vuelvo... - Y con eso, se fue rápidamente, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El chico quedo observando la puerta. Se sentía feliz de tener a Hanako al lado suyo, cuidándole.

Lo que le sorprendía, es que en verdad se había enfermado. Y la fiebre, le estaba ayudando a hacer cosas, que nunca habría echo.

Así era, Gianluca era un chico demasiado tímido. En un segundo, quedo prendado de esa señorita; Hanako Yasashine.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios. Se acomodo un poco para poder pensar mejor.

Punto uno: ¿Ahora que hacia? Le había dado un beso a Hanako. Pero, no eran de los directos. Si no, en la frente y en una mano.

Punto dos: Estaba con fiebre y eso estaba asiéndolo encabronar. Quería darle una cita de ensueño a SU chica.

Punto tres: De seguro ahora Hanako querría irse hacia su casa, por lo que había echo su mejor amigo.

Otro suspiró salió. Gruñó por lo bajo, tumbandose y cerró sus ojos.

Le estaba doliendo más la cabeza. Abría y cerraba los ojos. Mamá Morfeo no quería llegar a él.

Escucho un pequeño ruido, suponia que era Hanako. Y los cerró rápidamente. Esperando que se acercará, planeaba darle un pequeño susto.

Sintió un leve roce con su mejilla. Hanako le estaba acariciando su mejilla. Rosando sus suaves dedos en su mejilla. Se sentía tan bien.

Quizó que siguiera acariciandole la mejilla, pero paró.

Se estaba temiendo lo peor, que ella se despidiera, mientras dormía y que le dejará una nota escrita. De que se marchaba a su casa y que se mejorasé. No quería estar solo, adoraba su presencia.

Un tacto cálido, pasó por su frente. Estaba procesando, ¿¡Estaba besandole la frente! Por un momento se sintió el hombre MÁS afortunado en su vida. Nunca creeyó que Hanako hiciera eso, conociendola era muy timída. Sus sospechas era que amaba a un tal Sakuma Jirou. Un chiquillo simpático, cabellos plateados y acompañado siempre de un pequeño pinguino azul. El problema era ese. Estaba celoso de ese chico, de que siempre estuviera con ella.

-Te amo, Gian-kun. - Murmuró la chica mientras volvia a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del chico. - Quería decirte esto, pero... soy tan timida, que decidi decirtelo mientras estabas dormido. Menuda cobarde soy, nisiquiera puedo decirtelo cuando estas despierto. - Paró de acariciar la mejilla de Gianluca. - Esperó que te mejores luego. - Y lo último que hizó, fue besar la frente de Gianluca.

-¡Espera! - Se levanto rápidamente, tomandola del brazo haciendo frenar sus pasos. - ¡Hana, no te vayas! - Salió de su cama. Acercandose a Hanako, quien no mencionaba ninguna palabra, es más, se mantenía callada. - Escuche todo lo que dijiste.

Se sonrojo. Reaccionó rápidamente saliendose del agarré que le llevaba Gianluca desde su brazo.

-¿Escuchaste todo? - Gianluca asintió. - Ya veo... - Bajó su cabeza, clavando su vista en el piso. - ¿De seguro piensas mal de mí verdad? - Dijo temerosa. - De seguro ahora me odias. Lo sabía, yo nunca sería correspondida por ti. Me siento tan estúpida. - Levanto su mirada, mostrando un poco sus ojos cafés, casi negros, se estaban cristalizando y en cualquier momento unas lágrimas se asomarian.

A Gianluca se le partía el corazón. Nunca se imaginó ver a Hanako al punto de llorar, siempre sonriente, serena y risueña. Claro, con él, y sus amigos.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, y con sus grandes manos, tomó el mentón de la chica haciendole mirar hacia sus ojos.

-No quiero que llores, y más por mi culpa. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Hana, me duele verte de esa manera, no me gusta que estes triste. - Las lágrimas se estaban asomando por los ojos cafés de la chica, y se estaban deslizando, cayendo por sus mejillas. Las limpió con su pulgar, para luego, acariciar su mejilla. - Habría que confesarte algo, este día fue el peor de mi vida. Quería invitarte a salir, para que te divirtieras un rato conmigo. Y... poder confesarte algo. Pero mirame, estoy aquí enfermo. Quizás para ti, estoy diciendo incoherencias. - Hizo una breve pausa. Hanako le miraba atentamente. - Lo que yo... yo quería decirte, es que yo también te amo. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, me has echo el hombre más feliz. Y al menos, tuve la oportunidad para sentir tu cálido beso en mi frente. Me haces tan feliz, incluso podría decirte que eres la luz, la luz que me ilumina. Eres como mi ángel. Y ahora, lo he confirmado, porque me has cuidado. No tengas temor, porque yo estaré aquí para ti, para amarte, protegerte y brindarte todos los días de felicidad, que nunca habrías imaginado. Tomame como tú principe azul, yo siempre te querré. No lo olvides. - Soltó el menton de Hanako, para luego sonreirle dulcemente.

Poso sus dos manos en la cintura de Hanako. Para luego acercar su rostro hacia su chica. Hanako cerró sus ojos. Besó los labios de la peli café, dulcemente, fusionando la dulzura que le daba ella. Profundizó el beso, abrazando ahora su cintura, mientras que ella, lo tomaba del cuello.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos, para luego separarse.

-Te amo, Gian-kun. Siempre me harás la mujer más feliz de la tierra. -Y con eso, lo volvió a besar.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

perdere preziosi: preciosa señorita.

Beso en la frente: Sumisión y al mismo tiempo sentido de proteger a quien se besa, es una manera de decirte que no quiere lastimarte nunca o que espera que seas fiel.

Beso en la mano: Significa ternura y deseos de sentirse querido.

Beso en los labios abrazando la cintura: El amor más maduro y reflexivo que se ha consolidado a pesar de los obstáculos.

Beso en el cabello: Dependencia y tenerla para siempre.

_¡Feliiiiz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz, cumpleaños~! Que lo pases muy bien, Hanako. ¡Te quiero un montooon! Espero que te haya gustado mi One-shot. Que he escrito con mucho cariño, dedicación. Que por cierto, me rompió la cabeza al pensarlo. Para serte sincera, me costo. Hallarle la idea, porque antes, lo tenía listo, pero lo borré porque NO me gusto. Este surguió, en una platica de unas chicas de mi escuela. Hablaban sobre los tipos de besos, y me lllamó la atención, y eureka! Me llegó la inspiración~ y si no te gusto, bueno, trataré todo lo posible para mejorar esto. ¡Pasala bien en tu cumple! Que todos, todos tus deseos se cumplan. ¡Te quiero mucho! Eres la persona más hermosa en este mundo y espero, que nunca cambies.  
><em>

Dato curioso: Lo empezé desde que te fuiste, ese domingo. Y lo termine, ayer, el 11 de agosto. Y me llego la inspiración~


End file.
